pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Latios
| textcolor=black| name='Latios'| jname=(ラティオス Latios)| image= | ndex=381| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= LAT-ee-ose | hp=80| atk=90| def=80| satk=130| sdef=110| spd=110| total=600| species=Eon Pokémon| type= / | height=6'07"| weight=132.3 lbs.| weight=132.3 lbs. (60.0 kg)| ability=Levitate| color='Blue'| gender=0% ♀/100% ♂| }} Latios (ラティオス Ratios) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon. It is one of the few Legendary Pokemon with a specific Gender, and it is always male. Appearance Latios looks similar Latias though it is a bit larger, and is blue. Latios has an upside down teardrop shape in the middle of it's face. It's outlined with blue. In the middle his chest, Latios had a red triangle, much like Latias who's is blue, showing in some way they are related; in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue Team, Latios says that he is the older brother of Latias. In the movie Pokemon Heroes Latias and Latios both serve a guardians. Latios also appeared in Super Smash Bros. Brawl in a Poké Ball. When Latios is released it will use the move Steel Wing with Latias.Latias is latios' sister. Special Abilities Latios comes with the ability Levitate, which causes Ground-type moves to miss. Latios is able to fold in his arms and fly at the speed of a jet. He can also make foes see images he has seen or what he imagines in his head. He can understand human speech. Even if he is hiding, Latios can detect the locations and emotions of others using telepathy. Latios can also refract light around him to make him appear invisible unless the light strikes him just right. In the movie Pokémon Heroes Latias and Latios also had the ability "Sight Sharing" which allowed Latias and people around her to see exactly what Latios is seeing and vice versa. Latios is the only known Pokémon that learns Luster Purge. Anime Latios first debuted with his sister Latias in Pokémon Heroes. Annie and Oakley captured Latios and used his DNA along with the stolen Soul Dew to power the Defense Mechanism in the museum of Alto Mare. Latios ended up sacrificing himself to save Alto Mare from an enormous tidal wave. Latios also had a small cameo in the opening to The Rise of Darkrai along with a Latias. A Latios owned by Takuto was used in DP189 in the semi-finals of the Suzuran Conference. Games Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red/Blue rescue team One night you are awoken by a loud noise. You go out to investigate only to get rammed at 2000 miles per. hour by Latios. The next day, at Pokemon Square, reports of Stolen TMs hit( through courtesy of Purple Kecleon.). You and Latios Engage in battle at the Mountain Range. Purple Kelcon tries to kill Latios, but Alakasam interferes and points out that there is always a good reason. Latios tells the shocking truth... His Younger and Beloved sister, Latias had an awful wing pain from part of the falling star you had Rayquaza destroy, forcing you to go to the dealfs of Pitfall Valley (Where Latios had crash landed.). You and Latias teleport back to Pokemon Square, where she and Latios are happy to see each other and they both join your team. Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=black| name=Latios| ruby=Latios has the ability to make its foe see an image of what it has seen or imagines in its head. This Pokémon is intelligent and understands human speech.| sapphire=Latios will only open its heart to a Trainer with a compassionate spirit. This Pokémon can fly faster than a jet plane by folding its forelegs to minimize air resistance.| emerald=Even in hiding, it can detect the locations of others and sense their emotions since it has telepathy. Its intelligence allows it to understand human languages.| firered=It has a docile temperament and dislikes fighting. Tucking in its forelegs, it can fly faster than a jet plane.| leafgreen=It has a docile temperament and dislikes fighting. Tucking in its forelegs, it can fly faster than a jet plane.| diamond=A highly intelligent Pokémon. By folding back its wings in flight, it can overtake jet planes.| pearl=A highly intelligent Pokémon. By folding back its wings in flight, it can overtake jet planes.| platinum=A highly intelligent Pokémon. By folding back its wings in flight, it can overtake jet planes.| heartgold= | soulsilver=It understands human speech and is highly intelligent. It is a tender Pokemon that dislikes fighitng. }} Locations Side Game Locations Category:Dragon Pokémon Category:Psychic Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon